Unknown
by Booky 'Kaj
Summary: This is about a girl named Charlotte. This is about my imagination and the things that I see.
1. Welcome

Charlotte sat on the bus watching the streets pass by in blurs like always. Music was blaring into her head through sucky headphones, because Amyy had broken her good ones. But the music still helped. It helped a lot. It always calmed her down and took away the pain that her mind brought her. No one or nothing else could ever save her from the things she tried to forget. Everyone else walked around all happy with smiles on their stupid faces. Though, she didn't know how. She didn't remember how to be happy. Not after everything that happened to her and everything she came to know. The bus stopped in front of her house and she got off as fast as she could. She walked inside with a smile on her face like everything was fine and dropped off all of her homework. Then, she ran down to the woods near her house and sat on her fallen tree that was a few feet off the ground. She started to sing along with the music, knowing that no one else would hear her there. Charlotte stayed there for about an hour and then headed back home.

She stayed downstairs, since everyone else was upstairs. A few minutes later, Amyy walked down the stairs talking on the phone to one of her annoying friends. Charlotte tried to ignore her, but her sister knew what got on her nerves and kept using them against her. That made Charlotte mad. She jumped up off the couch and smacked her sister across the face. Hard. Then, of course, Amyy started to fake cry and whine to their mom. Like always, she was on Amyy's side. Charlotte didn't even bother trying to say anything or listen to what her mom was saying. She just went to her room and locked the door. Then, went into her closet and sat in the dark crying for nearly thirty minutes.

She dried her eyes and started blinking to make the wateriness go away. Then, she waited a few minutes before leaving to make sure the redness had went away. She walked back downstairs, blocking out everything that Amyy said. She grabbed the computer and went back upstairs without even looking at her sister. She walked back into her room, sat down on her bed, turned on the TV, and then started up the computer. As she flipped the channel to something good, she went on to YouTube and Fanfic. She put in her headphones once more as Linkin' Park started off and she began to read someone's story. After about two hours, she finally started her homework.

It was 8:15 when Charlotte got done with it all. She went downstairs and made herself dinner. She didn't have to deal with Amyy, because she was in their mom's room. She sat on the couch to eat, since they didn't have a kitchen table anymore. When she was done, she started reading some more in the new book she started. After a few chapters, she started watching TV trying to block out all the sadness that her mind caused her every day. Then, she fell asleep on the couch like she did almost every night. That's right. She didn't text anyone or chat with her friends on Facebook throughout the day like most other high school kids. She just sat alone in her own bubble trying to escape the fact that she was all alone in this world and that no one else would ever see it. That she was the only kid that saw and heard the things she did and actually felt something about it. That she understood and didn't comprehend more of everything around her than anyone else on Earth.


	2. The Dream

I walk out onto the playground. I look like I do now. Bracelets covering most of my lower arms. Actually wearing my glasses like I should be. My headphones covering my ears. I walk down to the swings that everyone had always raced to get. They sit next to where the half tire used to stick up out of the ground and right next a huge tree. A couple of feet in front of the three different leveled bars we used to flip on. Just before the rest of the playground that we didn't go onto much unless to sit in the small strip of woods. I sit down on the swing closest to the tree. I walk backwards and then lift my feet up to get it going. As I get higher and higher, I start to see blurs moving all around me. They turn into people. Little kids. Laughing and playing games. I get off of the swing and start walking around, watching all the children. Then, I see myself. My younger self. I'm in my little group of friends. They're all smiling and laughing. None of them have had major drama. None of them have gotten mad at another. They're all together as a whole group. Everyone friends with all the others. They walk over to the swings and I follow them. I sit down again and start going back and forth. Watching everything that they do. Not wanting to forget anything.

Then, the scene changes. I'm walking into a building. It feels so cold. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I walk into an office and they just sit me in a chair. A girl comes and shows me around my new prison. Then, she drops me off at my class. I walk in and get seated in a corner. The picture roams around throughout that whole day. Then it sets itself on fast forward and goes through the things up to the present. I see how depressed my face became. How I didn't belong there. How I don't belong there. Then, it starts to move forward into my future. Though, I can't see it. It's all just a big blur. It starts to swirl around me and I can't breathe. It starts moving in closer and closer to me. My vision gets foggy with blacks dots dancing across it and my body starts to sway. I can't hold onto anything to stop the blackout from coming. I feel my body start to collapse onto whatever surface is underneath me as my vision goes out completely.

My eyes flutter open. Or at least I think I opened them. I can't see anything but pitch blackness. Though, I hear something. It sounds so familiar, but I can't place a name on it. I feel the floor and push myself upwards into a standing position. Then, I walk towards the sound. As I get closer, colors pour into my sight and I start to recognize what I'm hearing. I walk into a room made entirely out of boom boxes, radios, and stereos. Each one playing a song that I love. I roam around the huge room admiring every single object. Even the sign at the entryway with my music name in large, dark green, lightning bolt shaped letters. I feel like I am in my own little heaven. Then, I see a door in the far right corner of the musical kingdom. As I walk through it, I see a room packed with large book cases. They stretch from the floor to the roof with moving ladders in each section. This room has a sign with my nickname on it and a small corner with my writing name written across it. I drift throughout my kingdom and palace without a care. Though, I then hear a scream. Not an 'ahh' you scared me scream, but like someone was about to be killed. I run after the sound as fast as I can. While running, I hear more screams join in. My head is swirling with the loud sounds beating into my ears. Then, they just stop. I don't hear a thing anymore and I don't know where I am. I'm standing in a circular room with tunnels all around me. I don't know which way I came from or which one I should go through. Then, for some odd reason I drop to my knees and start crying. It feels like I've been crying for a few minutes and then I bolt up onto my feet again. "What do you freaking want with me you wretch," I scream at the top of my lungs while circling around. Then, a psychotic laugh seems to emanate from every tunnel and get louder every time it goes on. Black fog starts to sweep into the room upon which I am standing in. It starts to cascade over my feet and creep up the small, rounded walls of the room. A tall, dark silhouette starts walking towards me from the tunnel in front of me. It stops halfway to me and I still can't see who it is. It just looks like the smoke swirled around to create the shape of a body. I try to walk forward, but my body won't let me move. The outline looks like it's about to walk closer to me, but then doesn't. It starts to slowly raise its hand into the air with the palm facing upwards. The fog around me rises into the air as the hand does. The shadow then curls its hand into a fist and it becomes hard to breathe. It flips the fist upside down and all the fog in the room rushes towards me. I try to scream, but I don't hear anything coming out as the fog rushes into my mouth and down my throat. I can't breathe as the fog suffocates me and I lose sight of the circular room. I jerk my head up backwards and smack it into the metal bottom of the top bunk. I grasp my neck as my heart beats frantically and my lungs drag in as much oxygen as they can. I hate that my dreams, on the lucky event that I have one, always turn into nightmares. Also, that I have no clue what the weird things mean. I lie back down to try and get some more sleep before I actually have to wake up. Though, I doubt it after about being suffocated by a dark figure that turned out to be my pillow.


	3. Maybe You Should Know

The wretched man forced the disfigured bodies, that were once were called people in his kingdom, to track down the source of the siren's alarm. The poor souls had been drained of everything after one careless shifter had revealed his secret. The ruler became so enraged by the idea of someone being above her, that she went insane. She captured all of the shifters that she could find and stole all that they had in them. Only a few were able to escape the wickedness of their once peaceful ruler.

The man sent a whip gliding across the spirits being forced to live and started yelling at them to run faster. He didn't want to. It killed him every time he had to be so cruel to people he swore he once knew. Though, if he didn't the majesty would ravage his family and torture him like those that failed before his turn. And hearing his family suffer in an untold pain and agony would kill him more. The skies seemed to turn gray quickly as he was dragged by the innocent creatures. He hoped that the Incendiaries would get to the child first. Though, he also wanted to be the one to bring her back to the majesty. Immediately after the thoughts came across his mind, he heard a villainous laugh echo all around him. "No. Please. Give me just a little more time! Please, your grandeur," the man begged, "I know that I am near the child. I can hear the siren!" Lightning flashed across the sky near the pleading man. Fog started to emerge around the man and hide him from the surrounding world. A blurry shape started to transpire from the shadows, but the man already knew what it was. He lowered to the ground and bowed his head in the presence of the majesty. "You have disappointed me, peasant," the majesty said calmly, "You understand what that means don't you?" The man pleaded as the shadow inched closer to his shaking body and he began to cry for he couldn't take the meaning of her words. "Hey. Hey, stop crying Elih," the majesty said with a different voice for the second part. Elih looked up at the face above him and found that it wasn't the majesty. It was Alasia. The girl that had lived next to him before the majesty tried to kill off her kind. Or at least he thought that it was her. She had disappeared before he heard of the shocking news and he hadn't seen the girl since. Elih got back to his feet with a confused expression on his face. "Alasia," Elih asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. She stood in front of him without an expression on her face and saying nothing. Then, four more people walked out of their hiding places in the surrounding woods and stood beside her. "I'm sorry" was all Elih heard before he went unconscious after a hard blow to the back of his skull.

"Did you really have to make an actual dent in his head, Kero," Alasia asked annoyed. The girl next to the still body of Elih just shrugged with a slight smile on her face. Her body started to morph and her size started to shrink. Her body shifted to where she was on her hands and knees. Then, black fur started to sprout out all over the girl's body and her facial features started to resemble that of a small creature. She had changed into a small, black kitten and then brushed up against Alasia's ankles. Then, she switched back to her normal self and started laughing with that evil, sickening sound that Alasia hated. The four people behind her walked up and stared at the unconscious Elih. "What do we do now," asked a small child dressed in a dark purple outfit with a sweet, innocent voice. It was Lilix, the youngest of the Incendiaries at age nine. "Now we find the girl and get her away from here before the majesty finds us. Right Al," said Zol as he poked Elih with a stick. "I told you to stop calling me Al and yes," Alasia said picking up a metal box with four buttons and a speaker," Did anyone happen to see how Elih used the tracking system?" All of the kids shook their heads no as she began to check the small device.

The majesty sat in her throne made of twisted metal flowers and small black cushions. She was waiting to hear a response from the new Tracker. She actually had some faith in this one. He seemed smart enough to obey her rules. And he could help in her plan for the group of deviants that believe they can overrule her power. Then, the alarm went off. The small light flashing on the desk across the room and the small sound that only she could hear said it all. They had found him, and they had captured his tools. The majesty arose from her throne and walked over to the small desk. She gently pressed the flashing button that rested under a glass case. "Try and avoid me now you lowlifes, try to take over now," the majesty whispered under her breathe as she triggered the release of her monsters. She then walked out of the large room and swept down the hall to the surveillance room. She walked in and watched as her vicious pets howled as the sun hit their eyes from the thick, metal doors being raised ever so slowly as to not anger them in the Palace. They jerked at their chains until the metal shattered against their force and they slid against the cold ground from the energy release. They then stood and looked across the land. In a sudden flash, the beasts bolted straight towards the direction of the trouble making children. The majesty watched with a sickening smile on her face and a joy that only an incited young child could have. But the austere queen also watched with sorrow buried deep down in heart.


	4. Meeting the Strongest

I walked out of school that day half way through it with my mother glaring at me all the way to the car. My left eye had a darkening, purple bruise over it, probably the smallest one, and my body ached all over. They always told me to stick up for what I believe in, yet when I do I'm the one that gets in trouble for it. My mom didn't even turn on the music a little bit during our, what seemed like forever, car ride. As soon as I got out of the car, she started. "What did you think you were doing you idiot," she screamed at the back of my head as I unlocked the door to our little house. "I was just doing what we both know is right," I stated, knowing that it was completely true. She sighed and walked past me into the living room. "Sweetheart," she began," You should have just left it alone. The kid would've been fine." I stopped listening after that. I knew that girl wouldn't have been fine. I saw it in the way she trembled at everyone that came near her. I just snapped when I saw that jerk treating her like he did. That bully deserved that broken nose and arm and every single bruise that I had given him. You don't treat someone like they are garbage. Especially that poor girl. I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack for my eye because it hurt like crazy from where the ring had smashed into me.

"Wow. Does it look like she got hurt really bad to you," Lilix asked from beside me in the tree near the outside of the child's bedroom. "She seems to be pretty banged up, but she isn't showing it. That's a good thing. Though, she does seem pretty torn up inside. Whatever happened must have made her angry. And a little. Depressed." They had somehow managed to work the contraption that Elih had used to find the girl and tracked the signal to this house. Synet then sent the device back to the, hopefully now conscious, body of Elih. When they arrived at the house, they decided to split off into teams. Alasia and Lilix decided to scout out the child and see if there were any signs of powers and to be sure that the majesty hadn't gotten her yet. Jaqz and Synet did a ground patrol of the area to be sure that there were no traps laid out by the royal pain. Lastly, Kero and Zol did an air patrol and scouting to see if anything had been following them or if anything suspicious was headed their way. So far, nothing had shown up for anyone. After about thirty minutes had pasted, Alasia had Lilix give the sound for everyone to come back and report. The sound was very distinguishable if you had gotten used to its eeriness and were listening for it, upon which everyone was. It was sort of like a combination of a whistle and a low scream, and only Lilix could do it. Once everyone had returned, they spoke of the unthreatening area and then focused on how they would get the child.

"You could go in there with your invisible self, tie her up, gag her, and then carry her out without anyone seeing. Then, once that's done, Synet here could 'transport' us all to off radar island. We'll explain everything to her when she wakes up," Kero said to no one directly, but they all knew what she was talking about. Though she had said it all in that twisted, almost evil voice of hers and when she made air quotes for the word transport, Lilix stepped behind Synet out of fear that she would never admit to.

"No," Alasia said immediately," We are not going to have this girl untrusting of us and if her parents walked in and saw me creating floating rope, they would freak and possibly call the police. We all know what that would mean."

"She only has a mommy," Lilix said now in between Synet and Jaqz. They all ignored her small comment and went on discussing. Lilix stayed quite for the rest. Just like always. She knew better than to prove smarter than the older kids.

I had climbed out onto the small roof outside of my window and gotten near the edge, ready to jump, when I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. There was a group of kids near a tree in my side yard. They looked kind of like they were fighting. I slide back up against the side of my house and into the part where shadows would hide me. I didn't want them to know that I was watching. They all looked to be in the range of twelve to maybe eighteen. Except for one of the girls, who looked to be maybe seven or eight. She was standing slightly behind the tallest boy and kept inching backwards. I moved forward about half a foot. The little one slinked silently over to the tree and jumped up to one of the lower branches. She then climbed half way up without a falter or making notice by the others. And then she looked up. She looked right at me and I think I saw her smile a bit. Just then a whisper came into my ears and I gasped a little bit and slide deeper in the shadows. _Hello Charlotte, my name is Lilix. How are you? _, the whisper had said. I stared at the little girl and gave a thumbs up sign. She inched closer and I could tell that she did have a smile on her face. I saw her mouth move slightly and then I heard, _You can really hear me already? Hold both hands out, one palm up and one palm down. _I did as the whisper commanded and the girl started to giggle. Then her face changed into something unreadable and I heard, _Sorry, but I have to go now. _The girl jumped right out of the tree onto the empty ground. The others were gone and I hadn't noticed them leave. The girl waved and then ran off in a direction where I quickly lost her in my sight. Then, I got cold. Really cold. Suddenly, a clammy like hand wrapped itself around my mouth and another gripped my side. I tried to scream, but only a tiny muffled sound escaped. The hands started dragging me backwards into the darkness that was my shelter.

"Oh no," Lilix suddenly burst out as they were rushing towards the horde of beasts. "What," commanded Alasia. "This was a set- up. One of them got her," Lilix said as she stopped running and something deep inside her shifted a bit. The small child then grabbed the machete out of its carrier and ran faster than all the others. The first beast to fall was by her small, innocent hands.


	5. A Little Better

The monster's hands had claws. They started digging into me where the thing was dragging me back. It had put something over my mouth that was stronger than duct tape and wouldn't let my mouth move at all. It had then tied my hands, my feet, and then both together. I couldn't see anything because there wasn't even moonlight shining in through the trees in this area. I kept hearing strange sounds from every direction. Each time I jerked only worsened my bruises and gave me rope burns. Suddenly, the thing let out a shrill howl that sent chills rushing through me. In response came what seemed like eight different howls that sounded similar. Then it began to run.

* * *

><p>The monsters that were still managing to stand howled up into the sky in a twisted tone. I slashed the throat of the one closest to me and it dropped cold. I couldn't stop smiling. Jaqz was about to get sliced by one coming from behind so I jumped in and cut its head off while stabbing it in the stomach. So far we had managed to kill all but six of the twenty-three that were here when we first arrived. Alasia was helping Lilix fight off three and Zol and Synet were both fighting off one each. There was one more about a mile away. I turned towards Jaqz and said, "Betcha I'll get to it first." He took off running towards the last one and I started to change. It seems to take so long in my mind, but it only happens in a matter of seconds. I feel my arms and legs stretch or reform slightly and a tail come to life below my back. The striped fur then begins to grow in a fast-forwarded speed all over me. My body jerks to the form of the creature I had in mind and my facial features begin to change. My teeth grow longer and sharper as my nose begins to shift and my eyes change their shape and sometimes color. I start to run as fast as my new tiger body will let me. I hear Jaqz scream "No fair," as I pass him in just a short matter of time. I rush at the monster that is standing on its back two legs and leap high into the air. I instantly turn myself back and grab my swords back out before I slide on the back of the monster's head. I drag the blades deep into the skin as I go down. When I jerk them out at what would be just above its ankles, it starts to fall backwards. I jump in front of it and laugh at Jaqz as he comes up. I see that everyone else has killed the ones they were fighting and I let out what I thought was a cheer. But then it changed when I saw Synet come running towards me. He is about ten feet away when I hear him yell the word 'stairs'. I immediately drop down to my hands and knees and feel his feet land on my back. I then quickly raise up as he is jumping off of me and onto the monster I thought was dead. I see his axe clear off the beast's head and it falls life-less against the ground beside us as he lands on his feet. Zol walks up smiling and says," Oooh, the almighty Kero had to have some help did she." I hit him right where it hurts and would have done more had Alasia not stopped me.<p>

"We can't be injuring each other right now," she said glaring at me the whole time, like usual," Lilix thinks that this was part of a trap and that one of them has gotten the girl."

Lilix then jumped in front of everyone and said," I heard a howl from what seemed like a place around three miles from the girl's house."

"Good," Alasia said," Alright Syn, take us there." The six kids then disappeared from the spot next to the beheaded monster and appeared just a bit behind the one holding Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the thing stopped running and started to sniff the air. It seemed to tense up and then opened its mouth. I barely heard this quick, low pitched scream before it threw me into the air. I tried as hard as I could to scream myself, but nothing got out through the substance over my mouth. I landed on the top of a tree and fell down it to around the middle. I looked down and saw the thing running a few feet ahead of me. I then heard the break of branches somewhere behind me on the ground. I started to panic thinking that an even worse creature was going to show up and eat me alive. But it wasn't another creature. It was the kids that I had seen in my yard, but now they had weapons. And they seemed to be covered in blood. I started to panic and I heard one of the girls tell someone to look around. And then I really got freaked. One of the younger looking boys jumped straight up in the air and started floating up like a balloon. He kept going around and moving in different directions like it was something normal.<p>

* * *

><p>"I found her," I yelled out. When Alasia said she was in a tree, I knew I'd be the first one to find her. Zol might be able to fly, but nobody has better vision than me. Especially when they had to deal with the darkness as well. She was about three-fourths of the way up in a tree about a mile and a half away from us. She was almost completely surrounded by leaves except for her eyes and feet. She looked scared and uncomfortable.<p>

"Where is she," Synet asked from behind me.

"She's in a tree. 'Bout a mile, give a little, that way," I told him while pointing in the girl's direction.

"Alright," Alasia said from beside me now," Tell Zol to go and get her. And tell him not to scare her."

"Okay," I said and started to tell him while he was miles above us. I made my voice transform into something that would put off as a bat echo. I knew he heard because he had started floating off into her direction. I then told him exactly how he could get to her so that he wouldn't scare her with trying to find her on his own.

* * *

><p>I started trying to squeeze myself into a ball or something smaller than what I was at that moment. The floating kid was now moving towards me. <em>Maybe it's a ghost,<em> I started to think. But then I remembered that some ghosts weren't as friendly as Casper. I tried getting out of the ropes that bound me, but the creature had done a real good job and I couldn't move a thing. I closed my eyes thinking that, for some reason, that might actually save me from whatever the kid was going to do. And for a little bit I think it did. But all I know is that when I opened my eyes to see if it had disappeared, the kid was right in front of me. I couldn't move or say anything so I just stayed staring while he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little vial of what looked like water and he began to sprinkle it above the ropes and dabbed a bit on the stuff across my mouth. "I knew this would come in handy," I heard him mumble. Then, the things just fell off and I was free to move. For a moment we just stared at each other, seeing what would happen next. Then, he sat down next to me on the branch and said," Hi, I'm Zol," then he gave me a weird smile and continued with "But you can call me your Superman." Next thing I knew I was up in the air high up above the trees and the first thing I did was scream. Right into Zol's ear. And that's when he dropped me and I began to free fall.


End file.
